Of Werewolves, Vampires, Lilacs, And Clouds
by Sir Sir of Sirlington
Summary: Meet the new Acadamy students, sure one is anti-social a bit, sure one has anger issues, but hey, when they meet the right people that might just change, or not either one. Sasuke/Sakura bashing, pairings inside, rated T for swearing may change rating later. OC Warning.
1. Intertwined Destiny

**I'm not the best person out there to be writing/typing stories, but I still try any way xD This is going to be one of my longest stories if I hopefully don't back down from it like my others. Anyway read the rest of the desc. Or what ever, skip it if ya want. Also, probally going to be OOC-ness**

**Ok, so like I said in the desc. Here are the main and side pairings**

**Main:**

**OC x Hinata**

**OC x Shikamaru**

**Side:**

**Sakura x Sasuke**

**One sided Sasuke x OC**

**Naruto x Ino**

**And thats pretty much it :B**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs an' how things are gonna play out. Thats about it.**

Speaking "Derr"

Thinking/Whispering _"Duh"_

Demon/Beast Talking** "Rawr"**

Demon/Beast Thinking** _"Rawr"_**

Important Words/Jutsu **Shadow Possession Jutsu!**

**And thats about it.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

_"I wonder if he or his sister will treat me to ramen sometime..." _**"Kit, shut up." **_"Ok."_

_"He's cute, but not cuter then my Sasuke-kun! Oh no! Sasuke-kun is staring at her!"_

_"I wonder if he has any chips to share?"_

_"I can already tell his sister is going to be troublesome... Might as well go back to sleep."_

_"Hn. She would make an excelent wife, she has a strong air around her. I guess I can rebuild my clan earlier than I thought."_

Those were some of the main thoughts going through many of the academy student's heads as the two new students came into view of the room. Many whispers fled through out the class room, though the unknown characters words went unheard by many but the two in the front of the class. _"Hey look at 'em both, there so pale." _Whispered one to another. Hearing this, the female of the two, down in front, sent a glare with huge amounts of KI at the very person who said that. Said person gulped and instantly shut up. People nearby laughed at his predicament, while others examined the two new students.

To the eyes of the living these two looked like average mortals, the young girl, who was slightly taller then her brother, had a hairstlye similar of that to Ino's only without the ponytail and slightly longer in length, the colour of said hair was brown. She had the face of a young angel with the two dark lines going down the left side of her face, like a warriors mark. Her skin was close to being slightly more pale than that of Sasuke's, while her eyes were a beautiful shade of golden yellow.

The younger of the two, the brother, had the hairstyle that was almost exactly like his Naruto's without his goggles on and slightly shorter in length, the colour of his hair was a dark grey that seemed to rival even the shadows them selves. His facial structure looked more of a boy who was innocent when it came to anything, even the grouchiest of elders would have to sweeten up to this young male, while he had no markings on his face like his sister, he advertised a scar on the top of his forehead that led to the left of his face. The young man's skin was slightly darker then her beloved sister's, while his left eye was the colour of blue and the right of green, it was a simple disfigure, but can easily be noticed.

Both of the siblings walked up to either side of Iruka and waited for the class to quiet down. "Ok class, this here is Daniel Uruzomei, and this is" Iruka started before being interupted. "The names Amber Uruzomei, ya got a problems with it, don't go naggin about it, ya won't go missing any limbs afterwords!" The loud brunette stated to the whole class room as she unshieved her small dagger, many of the kids shuddered at the thought, though some were ignorant to the obvious empty threat.

Daniel took this moment to look at his sister as if she grew a second head and then back to Iruka bowing nervously. "Sorry s-sensei, for my sister's i-insolent behavior. S-she has p-problems w-with her a-anger..." He finsished blushing madly from the fact he had to speak infront of everyone on his first day. His sister bopped him on the head slightly and muttered something about being called insolent.

"I-its alright, just try to calm her down from now on alright?" He said still a little startled she actually threatened everyone. Daniel bowed again. "Y-yes sensei." Iruka started speaking again.

"Now pick your seat, you haven't learned anything yet so I'll" he tried saying only to be interupted again, this time by the more embarrassed of the two. "A-actually sensei, m-me a-and Amber originated f-from Suna, w-we know the b-basics a-already..." Daniel muttered out nervously with his head hanging down.

With that his Amber nodded and decided to put her two cents in. "Yup, we came from Suna alright. Damned glad me an' my little brother left, eh Danny?" She looked at Daniel not expecting an answer from her flustered brother. "Y-yeah, I d-didn't l-like it there m-much..." He said feeling bad about degrading his birthplace. Amber looked at her brother and slightly smiled _"For once, he actually agrees with me on something, Kami I thank you." She thought happily._

"Anyway! Would you two be as to so kindly please pick a seat in the class room." Mizuki said through a fake smile that Danny easily saw through. **"He's faking it youngling, do not let that mask fool you."** Said Daniel's hidden passenger. _"I noticed, and I promise I won't let you down Dureva-sama, I will find out what he is hiding and tell the Hokage immidietly!" _He said inwardly. The unknown beast inside shook it's head. **"No youngling, let fate play its course, I have a feeling this man will soon find out lying to the world is a nasty thing to do in front of Kami's all seeing eyes." **Daniel nodded to himself, while unbeknowest to him a young blonde boy saw this little ordeal.

"I agree with Mizuki, you two should both sit down so we can continue where we left off with the rest of the class." Iruka said nodding as the siblings went to different seats within the classroom.

Daniel chose to sit next to a shy looking female, who in turn started to blush as he accidently touched her thigh. "S-sorry!" Was all Daniel could say before he turned to look down now really embarrassed. "I-it's a-alright, m-my n-names H-hinata" She shyly said offering her hand, still blushing though smiling slightly. "My n-name i-is Daniel." Daniel said looking back up, he slightly giggled as he shook hers in return "Y-you stutter m-more than me." He smiled as he knew the two were going to be fast friends.

At the other end of the room, Amber chose next to sit next to a sleeping boy with a ponytail. Looking over to her left she noticed he was still sleeping, getting annoyed, she flicked him on the side of the head. "Ow! Hey? What was that for?" The boy said as he glared at Amber. "You're annoying." Was her only answer.

Seeing as she wasn't going to leave him be, he tried to go back to sleep, keyword 'tried', she flicked him again and instead of telling him off. "Name's Amber, and yours?" Is what she decided to start the 'conversation' off with. The boy sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep with her around. "Shikamaru." Is all he grunted out, before realizing the girl was ignoring him. "Troublesome..." Is what he said before he got flicked again. "What did you call me?" Amber said as she glared the the lazy student. "Nothing." Shikamaru silently thanked Kami for it being the last day at the academy before graduating into genin.

Back with Daniel, he noticed there was a blonde boy sitting all the way in the back staring at him, slightly creeped out he did the handsign for 'come here'. When the boy got into the seat on his left. "Um... I n-noticed you s-staring a-at me? I-is there s-something wrong?" Daniel asked obviously flustered at having to talk to a stranger. The blonde boy shook his head as if he was just getting up. "Huh? Oh no, erm... Sorry, it's just that I saw you noding to your self earlier, like you were agreeing with something? What was that about?" Was what he said expecting an answer.

Quickly thinking of a lie. "S-sorry... A-Amber whispered s-something to m-me, a-and I was a-agreeing with her." He said still nervous. **"Youngling, he has something inside of him, just like you. He may not appear like he notices something but keep your eyes sharp boy."** The beast told his holder, _"Alright, Dureva-sama."_ He replied inwardly, without nodding to himself again.

The blonde boy seemed to have bought the lie. _"Kyuubi! I thought you said Daniel is just like me! You lied!"_ The boy screamed in his mindscape. **"I'm not lying kit!, he has a monster inside of him, now never accuse me of such actions again understood?" **Being young the boy was easily frightend and agreed willingly to the fox.

Back in reality, Hinata, being so close to her 'crush' was making her feel faint, Daniel quickly noticed this and produced a flask from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, drink this, it should take away the queezy feeling." Hinata greatfully accepted it and chugged the entire flask before the young male can ask for it back, she also realized something. "Y-you d-didn't s-stutter?" She said after handing him his mysterious fluid filled flask. "S-sorry... I d-don't know w-why b-but when I'm c-concerned about s-someone o-or something I d-don't feel n-nervous..." He said before looking down feeling ashamed of him self thinking she hates him.

"N-no! I m-mean i-it's o-ok, I'm g-glad y-you f-feel c-concerned a-about me." She stuttered out as she thought about what he said. _"He's concerned... About me. He cares..." _She thought to her self, then started to blush to where her thoughts were leading her. _"No! I can't think that way! I like Naruto-kun... Right?"_

Once again back with lazy ass, er, Shikamaru and Amber. "So you like watchin clouds?" The bolder of the two said. "Mhm, you like laying on the grass?" The lazier of the two grunted out. "Mh" before she can fully agree with him, a shadow loomed over her. She quickly pulled out her dagger, got out of her chair, and got in a defensive stance, all in 3 seconds. "What do ya want fuck-tard?" She asked/yelled at the King of Brooding himself, Sasuke I'm-So-Fucking-Perfect Uchiha.

"You. You are to be my wife now." He said aiming to grab one of her assets, before he can even get close to her he froze, and got slapped by Amber, who has yet to realize he's under a jutsu. "You fucking pervert! Sonuvabitch mother fucking piece of shit!" She yelled out less then womanly like while she practically beat him senseless with the hilt of her dagger. "Amber, calm down, I got him under my **Shadow Possesion Jutsu**, he shouldn't be moving 'till I release him." He said lazy-like, grunting out as he was using more then enough chakra in the jutsu. "Troublesome woman..." He finished under a whisper as she still continue to beat him.

Stopping, Amber caught a breath, and slapped him once more. "Come near me again, ya lose a nut got that hentai?" She whispered in the now non frozen Uchiha, who nearly wet him self. Turning around, Sasuke made his way back to his seat frightened of the new girl and her aquaintance. _"Still, she will be mine! No matter she how much she scares me, I like a woman who shows her_ _strength."_ He thought darkly.

"Anyway where were we? Oh yeah, Mhm, you like sleeping?" She asked turning around back to Shikamaru as if nothing happened and gave the famous Kakashi Upside Down U Eye Smile, some standerbys questioned her sanity by the event they just witnessed.

Meanwhile back at the front of the room, Iruka noticed no one was paying attention to a word he was saying, so he mustered up all of his chakra to perform the evil... **DEMON HEAD JUTSU!** "Keep quiet!" He screamed out to the entire class, almost instantly everyone in the class quieted down in almost perfect sync. Smiling to him self, he asked everyone to come down one by one to do the doppleganger, everyone except for Naruto passed with flying colours.

**(A/N I'm just gonna call 'em clones from now on, personally doppleganger is too much of a mouthfull to me.)**

The first thing Daniel saw when Naruto made his clones was that they looked dead, well been dead for like a week or so. After studying the clones it was that moment when he realized that Dureva was right, somethng was inside of Naruto, something was causing his chakra control to be so horrible, that was the only way as to why the clones would be screwing up. He noted this and decided to speak with him after class. "OK, we may have new students, but we are still going to go through with this exams, it is fixed up ith three tests, first being written, second being Kunai and Shuriken target practice, and third is a surprise." Iruka said noticing a few down looks at mentioning surprise. He smirked because he knew they would love the last one.

The first test came which was a challenge for Amber, the written test. She knew she was never good at answering questions that no one usually asked her, so she did her best, surprisingly it was easier than she thought it originally to be. Daniel noticed quite instantly that Naruto's test was over a genjutsu, but he couldn't help because Iruka said no talking. Naruto ended up failing that one. The second test came, the Kunai and Shuriken target test, Amber got into second with 9 Kunai and 9 Shuriken, as for Daniel, he got in first place with a 10 Kunai and 9 Shuriken, third place was given to Sasuke to a 8 Kunai and a 9 Shuriken. Seeing as how he got into third place. Sasuke threw a tantrum for the teachers to change both of his scores to 10 and saying as he was an Uchiha and they were supposed to listen to him, the teachers however, denied his request.

The third and final battle, the Taijutsu test, which everyone got set up with a partner. It was mainly uneventless until Amber and Sakura had to step up to the ring. _"Pink hair... That totally screams "I'm a ninja."" _Amber thought sarcasticly. She turned to the croud. "I'm doing this for you Shika-kun!" She yelled out to the lazy genin-to-be. Said Nara blinked confusingly. While once again the standerbys who saw earlier events questioned her sanity. Turning around, Amber stood to face the pink haired female.

"So... Heyya I'm Amber." She said with a dull filled tone. Thinking she was making fun of her, Sakura came up with the snappiest comeback she could think of. "I know you are, but what am I?" She finished sticking her tongue out. Face palming her self, Amber got into an unknown taijutsu stance when Iruka shouted "Begin!"

Within a blink of an eye, Sakura was grounded, literally, as Amber quickly pulled off a round house to the back of the pink hair's head. "I won't let you steal Sasuke-kun from me" The banshee screached. "Who the fuck is Sasuke?" Amber nearly yelled out as she ducked from a sloppy punch, returning with her own uppercut to the gut, which caused some blood to flow out of her mouth. "Don't lie to me! I saw you flirting with him!" Getting rather mad now at that accusation, Amber decided to finish the battle as she disapeared and reapeared behind Sakura, pressing her hand on a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out.

"Winner, Amber Uruzomei!" Iruka shouted before asking Mizuki to take her unconsious body off the field. When Amber got back to the group she stood next to Shikamaru. "So, Shika-kun, what'd ya think of the fight?" She said laughing slightly. "You move fast, thats for sure. It would be troublesome to keep up with you." He said. "I'm just a fool who throws herself head first into... well, everything. Aren't I Shika-kun?" She said chuckling, recieving a humor filled laugh from the lazy student. "I'd be a fool if I said no, Ame-chan." Both turned to look at Iruka to see who the next. _"Ame-chan huh? I like it."_ Amber thought to herself.

"Ok, next up Hinata Hyuuga and Daniel Uruzomei." He finished looking up from his list. Daniel gulped at having to fight his newly found friend. Hinata was having similar thougts. The two got into the middle of the ring and bowed to each other. Both soon got on either side of the field while they both chose their stances. Hinata chose the Hyuga clan's favored taijutsu stance, the Jyuuken. **(A/N Sorry if I got it wrong, or spelt it wrong, I haven't watched or read anything Naruto related in a while. Sorry for any inconvience.)**

While Daniel copied the stance of The Green Beast(s) of Konoha, putting his right hand to the small of his back while his left is facing outward. "I... do n-not w-wish to fight y-you Hinata-san..." He said with disdain in his voice. "I u-understand, m-my f-feelings a-are m-mutual D-Daniel-kun..." She said without realizing the extra suffix added in his name.

Both got ready for a fight that they never wanted.

* * *

**O****k, I know the fight scene was short, hell, I wouldn't even consider it a fight scene. Anyway I'm just not good at writing/typing fights.**

**Flame, review, comment, I don't care RnR I guess?**

**Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Sir Sir Of Sirlington Sir Academy**


	2. AN OC Descriptions

**Ok a few people were bugging me about not being very descriptive of my OCs, I know, like I said in the first chapter, I'm not the best writer/typer out there. Anyway I complied and here they are. The descriptive based chapter of my two characters.**

* * *

**Name: **Daniel Uruzomei (A.K.A. Danny, Dan, or )

**Age: **11 - 16

**Gender: **Male

**Hair Style Age 11: **Uncombed, bed head

**Hair Colour Age 11: **Dark grey

**Eye Colour: **Left eye blue, right eye green

**Attire Age 11: **Dark grey vest over a fishnet shirt, dark grey pants with black sandals, and black gloves.

**Appearence Age 11: **Scar on forehead leading to the left, eyes slitted barely but noticable, very pale skin, and a slightly feminin face.

**Height Age 11: **4'7He's a bit taller than the other academy students since he suffers from Lycanthropy

**Quotes Age 11: **"S-sorry..."

**Personality Age 11: **Shy, nervous, concerning, respectful, loving, and kind

* * *

**Name: **Amber Uruzomei (A.K.A. Ame (Only by Shikamaru), or Flame)

**Age: **13 - 17

**Gender: **Female

**Hair Style Age 13: **Straight cascading hair, bangs cover whole right side of face

**Hair Colour Age 13: **Light/darkBrown

**Eye Colour: **Golden yellow

**Attire Age 13: **Camo green over-shirt (hood attached) with white tank-top underneath, camo pants with ninja wrapping over left pant leg's knee area, brownish-tan sandals

**Appearence Age 13: **Two black lines going down from just above her left eye down to her cheek, and her bust is between a C or D cup

**Height Age 13: **4'8 of course she'd have to be taller than her brother, she's two years older

**Quotes Age 13: **"Fuck off", and "Like I should really give a flying crap"

**Personality Age 13: **Bipolar, loud, harsh, kind (When needed), blunt, uncareing, nice (To Shikamaru and Daniel mostly), and threatening

* * *

**And there ya go, any more complaints/comments/or what ever, PM or review either one. Also the reason why it says 12 - 16 and 13 -17, is because I'll be updating their appearance after the time skip.**


	3. The New Ninjas of Konoha!

**Ok this is it, the third installment to "Of Werewolves, Vampires, Lilacs, And Clouds." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else associated with it, only my OCs and how things are going to turn out.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

In the back of his mind he was screaming, he knew Hinata would best him from first sight, but this wasn't something Daniel had truly gave thought. The pain he was in was proof enough of that. Glancing at Hinata left himself distracted enough to take another blow to his arm. "Ya didn't have ta hit him in the same spot ya know!" He had heard Amber shout from the croud.

Daniel was quite in awe at the speed Hinata had transpired mere seconds ago, before clutching his almost useless arm. _"She cut off my chakra flow... Ouch my arm hurts!"_ He thought before flinching in slight pain. Not wanting to be hit anymore, Daniel did the only thing he was good at back in Suna, he gave up. "I f-forfeit" was all he said before walking back to the other academy students.

Watching him leave the ring still holding his arm, made Hinata feel bad for what she did to the young male. What she failed to notice how ever, was that some of the bruises on his shoulder and elbow were clearing up faster than the average human healing rate. Thinking on whether to say sorry to him or not, choosing the latter of the options, decided to think other thoughts.

There were a few questions bubbling up within her. _"He didn't hit me... why though? Couldn't he see that if he tried, he could of won? And he just stood there in that stance, though odd looking, probally could of hurt me, just like I had done to him?"_ She thought wondering what was going on with her opponent/friend.

Back with Daniel, upon arrival he had got hit on the head by Amber. "Next time ya fight someone, stay out there 'till ya get knocked on your ass! I mean... uh... knocked out! Yeah." She said awkwardly with a slight tick mark appearing on her forehead. Nodding, Daniel stood next to her and waited for the final contestants to do their turns in the ring.

Finally after thirty minutes of senseless beatings, and humiliating defeats, the third genin exam was over, faster than the teachers had intended, Iruka had decided to give the students a 'free time' to hang out with the others. "So Iruka, who do you think deserves to pass?" Mizuki had asked, once again with that false smile plastered on his face.

"Personally, I would have to say the Uruzomei siblings, they did great on their first, and last, day! Though the Uchiha could use some work at his temper, I guess he still passes anyway seeing as how he got the highest score on the taijutsu exam. Looks like the Ino-Shika-Cho group might be put together again this year, keyword 'might. The Haruno, though failed the third exam, shows some promise so its a yes on her. The Inuzuka is in. Naruto failed all of the tests, so..." He said before noticing said Uzumaki was listening to them. Seeing him run off, Iruka sighed, and continued on with the list.

**(A/N Ok this part happens like it does in the canon, Mizuki telling Naruto to steal a forbidden scroll, Mizuki getting mass-beaten up, Naruto passing blah bleep bloop, so I'm just going to skip to the next day. Anyway the rest of the chapter is going to be slightly Amber/Shikamaru centric.)**

Amber, sitting next to the lazy genin, again decided to pull off what she did the day before, she flicked him. "This again? Sigh... troublesome woman." He muttered with his eyes closed and head still on his desk. Hearing the last part this time, Amber smacked him up-side the head. "I am not troublesome!" She nearly shouted at the poor Nara. Sighing, she decided to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry, its just that... I just... ugh, I'm not good at this." She finished before rubbing her temples. "Your slightly bipolar." Was all Shikamaru said before nodding to himself.

"How... how did you know?" She said staring at him wide-eyed, before getting scared at what he would do with that information. Seeing her distress Shikamaru decided to speak up on his behalf. "Don't worry, I won't tell any one, and I knew" he pasued for dramatic effect. "When you first entered the started talking to me yesterday. When Sasuke interupted our so-called conversation, you were about to cut his, ehem, off, then when you turned back around, you acted as if nothing happened at all." He said matter-o-factly. "Anyway like I said, I won't tell anyone." He finished, reasuring her.

Sighing with relief, Amber decided to speak up once again. "Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." She said bashfully with out realizing how close her face was getting to his. Shikamaru how ever did, couldn't do anything about it as he was sitting closest to the wall. He did the only thing that came to mind he pushed her slightly so her face was at a comfortable distance.

Realizing what she was doing, Amber blushed, embarrassed at her self for almost doing something she would most likely regret. "Thanks..." She grunted out. "Almost got a little carried away there." Shikamaru replied eyeing her closely, Amber nodded slowly and decided to just chat about with him about random things, seemingly forgetting that would-be kiss.

Meanwhile back with Daniel, realizing he was the only one who noticed Naruto come into the class wearing a Hitai-ate on his forehead instead of his goggles he has seen him wear yesterday, he decided to go up and speak to him. "H-hello N-naruto-san. I a-am g-glad to see you made g-genin." Daniel said politely, bowing. "Thanks, just call me Naruto though, honorifics make me sound old." He said with a slightly annoyed look.

"O-ok N-naruto-sa... Naruto." Daniel finished with a slight smile on his face. "I hope we can be on the same team Daniel." Naruto said with a proud smile now, Daniel nodded in agreement. With that said the two stared back at Iruka, then a thought occured to Daniel. _"Where is Mizuki-sensei?"_ Was all he wondered untill Iruka started spouting out names and teams.

Daniel and Amber weren't paying attention untill they heard Iruka speak again. "And Team Seven will be consisted of..."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know short chapter, but hey atleast I'm making progress right?**

**Anyway I decided to do a poll, a fellow PM'd me, saying I should do that instead of making Hinata and Shikamaru couple up with Daniel and Amher, so here, I guess I'll have to let you decide who ends up with my OCs.**

**Amber:**

**Shikamaru - 0**

**Naruto - 0**

**Chouji - 0**

**Sasuke - 0**

**Kiba - 0**

**Shino - 0**

**Gaara - 0**

**Daniel - 0**

**Daniel:**

**Hinata - 0**

**Ino - 0**

**Shizune - 0**

**Isaribi - 0**

**Sakura - 0**

**Ayame - 0**

**Matsuri - 0**

**Amber - 0**

**Ok thats all I got so far, want me to add a girl/guy to the lists review or PM me. Till then, I'll give you guys till chapter 8 to figure out who there with, after that its perminent... Unless I decide to break them up xD. Please note, if you choose either Sakura or Sasuke I'll still make fun of them, a little less though.**

**PM, review, flame, comment either one I don't care.**

**Sir Sir of Sirlington Academy.**


	4. AN Chapter 3 Remake

**Ok this is a Remake of Chapter Three "The New Ninjas of Konoha", a certain reader, TwiliFay, has pointed out some lazy writing, and I admit it was lazy, but I didn't do it on purpose, anyway I decided to do a remake of the lower section of this chapter. There is one-sided InoNaru in this remake if you hate it go 'head and flame me, I'll just make another remake. Also the poll's due date has been updated to Chapter 9 instead.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto? No, good. I only own my OCs and the way things turn out.**

**There is a poll on my profile now, to see who ends up with Amber and Daniel.**

**Now on with teh storeh!**

* * *

In the back of his mind he was screaming, he knew Hinata would best him from first sight, but this wasn't something Daniel had truly gave thought. The pain he was in was proof enough of that. Glancing at Hinata left himself distracted enough to take another blow to his arm. "Ya didn't have ta hit him in the same spot ya know!" He had heard Amber shout from the croud.

Daniel was quite in awe at the speed Hinata had transpired mere seconds ago, before clutching his almost useless arm. _"She cut off my chakra flow... Ouch my arm hurts!"_ He thought before flinching in slight pain. Not wanting to be hit anymore, Daniel did the only thing he was good at back in Suna, he gave up. "I f-forfeit" was all he said before walking back to the other academy students.

Watching him leave the ring still holding his arm, made Hinata feel bad for what she did to the young male. What she failed to notice how ever, was that some of the bruises on his shoulder and elbow were clearing up faster than the average human healing rate. Thinking on whether to say sorry to him or not, choosing the latter of the options, decided to think other thoughts.

There were a few questions bubbling up within her. _"He didn't hit me... why though? Couldn't he see that if he tried, he could of won? And he just stood there in that stance, though odd looking, probally could of hurt me, just like I had done to him?"_ She thought wondering what was going on with her opponent/friend.

Back with Daniel, upon arrival he had got hit on the head by Amber. "Next time ya fight someone, stay out there 'till ya get knocked on your ass! I mean... uh... knocked out! Yeah." She said awkwardly with a slight tick mark appearing on her forehead. Nodding, Daniel stood next to her and waited for the final contestants to do their turns in the ring.

Finally after thirty minutes of senseless beatings, and humiliating defeats, the third genin exam was over, faster than the teachers had intended, Iruka had decided to give the students a 'free time' to hang out with the others. "So Iruka, who do you think deserves to pass?" Mizuki had asked, once again with that false smile plastered on his face.

"Personally, I would have to say the Uruzomei siblings, they did great on their first, and last, day! Though the Uchiha could use some work at his temper, I guess he still passes anyway seeing as how he got the highest score on the taijutsu exam. Looks like the Ino-Shika-Cho group might be put together again this year, keyword 'might. The Haruno, though failed the third exam, shows some promise so its a yes on her. The Inuzuka is in. Naruto failed all of the tests, so..." He said before noticing said Uzumaki was listening to them. Seeing him run off, Iruka sighed, and continued on with the list.

**Time Skip: Next Day (A/N Slight Amber/Shikamaru and Ino/Naruto ahead.)**

Amber, sitting next to the lazy genin, again decided to pull off what she did the day before, she flicked him. "This again? Sigh... troublesome woman." He muttered with his eyes closed and head still on his desk. Hearing the last part this time, Amber smacked him up-side the head. "I am not troublesome!" She nearly shouted at the poor Nara. Sighing, she decided to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry, its just that... I just... ugh, I'm not good at this." She finished before rubbing her temples. "Your slightly bipolar." Was all Shikamaru said before nodding to himself.

"How... how did you know?" She said staring at him wide-eyed, before getting scared at what he would do with that information. Seeing her distress Shikamaru decided to speak up on his behalf. "Don't worry, I won't tell any one, and I knew" he pasued for dramatic effect. "When you first entered the started talking to me yesterday. When Sasuke interupted our so-called conversation, you were about to cut his, ehem, off, then when you turned back around, you acted as if nothing happened at all." He said matter-o-factly. "Anyway like I said, I won't tell anyone." He finished, reasuring her.

Sighing with relief, Amber decided to speak up once again. "Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." She said bashfully with out realizing how close her face was getting to his. Shikamaru how ever did, couldn't do anything about it as he was sitting closest to the wall. He did the only thing that came to mind he pushed her slightly so her face was at a comfortable distance.

Realizing what she was doing, Amber blushed, embarrassed at her self for almost doing something she would most likely regret. "Thanks..." She grunted out. "Almost got a little carried away there." Shikamaru replied eyeing her closely, Amber nodded slowly and decided to just chat about with him about random things, seemingly forgetting that would-be kiss.

Meanwhile back with Daniel, he has been shuffling through thoughts, many were circling around Mizuki's disapearence _"where is Mizuki-sensei? He just upped and disapeared... Oh look Naruto-san passed as well, good for him."_ He thought, bringing a smile to his face seeing a potential friend has passed. Back to his original thougts, he decided to voice his question outloud, his curiosity claiming him.

"Hinata-san? Do you know where Mizuki-sensei has gone?" He asked the shy Hyuga prodigy.

Noticing the boy next to her was asking a question decided to listen in "... sensei has gone?" Was all she really heard from the now non stuttering male. "I d-don't k-know, D-daniel-kun..." Her shy response caused the young Uruzomei to smile, and then frown at the un-answered question that is Mizuki.

"Hey Whiskers! Today's class if only for those who didn't fail!" A blonde in the middle of the class room shouted, grabbing Daniel's and Amber's attention almost immediately in the process. Not knowing what to expect from the male blonde, the two Uruzomei got a little closer.

"What d'ya mean Ino! I got my headband right here!" He shouted back pointing at his newly appointed Hitai-ate. The two Uruzomei were almost deaf at the velocity of the blonde's voice.

Seeing as how she was wronged, the person now known as Ino, blushed at the negative attention she was getting from the other blonde. "S-sorry." She said quieting down to a whole new level of silent.

Looking up at her, Naruto decided to apologize, "no. I'm sorry for shouting. I was just mad that you said that." The male blonde spoke, giving the other blonde a chance to speak again, this time in a nicer but still slightly harsh tone.

"Seeing as how you are sorry as well, meaning you accepted my apology, how 'bout YOU take ME out for ramen after today?" She semi-asked/demanded, many of those around her how ever looked at her as if she was insane asking the boy out for a date, a RAMEN date at that.

Highly confused about what was going on he decided to ignore it and vigorously nodded at the mention of ramen. "Your buying ramen for me! Sweet!" He said as he did a little 'happy days' dance and went back to his desk way in the back.

Ino sighed to her self. _"Why can't that blonde idiot see that I like him! I said him take me out, not me buy him all the ramen he wants."_ She thought to herself.

_"Though I should of expected this, I mean look Hinata, ever since he first came into the academy shes liked him, and he hasn't noticed her at all! Ugh... looks like I'll have step up my game on this 'date' to get him to like me back... Stupid forehead freaking taking my idiot from me!" _She mentally slapped her self as she forgot about Sakura. _"I mean what does she got, nothing! Thats what. Atleast I'm nice and don't hit him 24/7."_ She thought sticking her tongue out at said pinkette.

Back with Daniel and Amber, the two weren't paying attention until they heard Iruka speak the teams they were going to be on. "And Team Seven will be consisted of..."

* * *

**Ok thats it, I know the first half is exactly the same, I left it like that to see if I could find any mistakes later. In other news heres the poll's update. Please note, that you can only forward one vote for Amber and Daniel, choose wisely. Also remember you can put names that aren't on the list, on the list and vote for them as well.**

**Amber:**

**Shikamaru - 1**

**Naruto - 0**

**Chouji - 0**

**Sasuke - 0**

**Kiba - 0**

**Shino - 0**

**Gaara - 0**

**Daniel - 0**

**Daniel:**

**Hinata - 1**

**Ino - 0**

**Shizune - 0**

**Isaribi - 0**

**Sakura - 0**

**Ayame - 0**

**Matsuri - 0**

**Amber - 0**

**Mk, Shikamaru and Hinata are in the lead, but, it's still anyone's game.**

**PM, review, flame, comment either one I don't care.**

**Sir Sir of Sirlington Academy.**


End file.
